Dust
by RdmMonster8972
Summary: Follow the story of Mikael and how he tries to save a small boy from the wastes of Chernobyl. (Not actually Fallout, it's supposed to be a S.T.A.L.K.E.R story)


**DUST**

Dust, all I saw was dust. On the floors, on the walls, on the windows, dust was everywhere. Dust was the only thing left after the explosion of Reactor 4 of the Chernobyl nuclear facility. I sat with my gas mask twisted into an oxygen canister. I'm very well suited, got everything I need for this situation. But I got that missing feeling, like I'm alone in this crumbling city of Pripyat. Even though I'm not, from the rats in the walls to the beasts roaming the streets, you're never alone in this city. I slept in this apartment room overnight, hoping to hear which direction the beasts were heading. They were going south, and I needed to go east, towards Russia, my homeland. Even though the world is still thriving, this place is a ghost town, like the apocalypse only happened here.

After I rolled my bedroll up and tied it to my bag. I left with a bullet in the chamber and a knife at the ready. You can never be sure of the presence of enemies. But the silence was ended when I heard the screams of a child. I started sprinting down the empty hallways and then I vaulted over the railing leading the stairs. I then reached the first floor and out the front door to see a small boy, brown hair, surrounded by the beasts. I couldn't shoot the beasts, shooting the boy is a high threat. So I did what I thought was the best option, I started yelling,

"Hey!" I cried. They turned their attention to me.

"Over here!" I yelled. I started running in the other direction.

"Come you beasts." I said as I drew their attention. As I was out of the range of the boy, I opened fire on them, watching them fall to my bullets. The boy curled up on the ground, covering his ears.

As the gunfire ended, I approached the small boy, who was sheading a single tear, from the sound of the gun. His trousers were covered in dust and dirt, his shirt was ripped and he had a cut on him. I dropped my pack and pulled out my medical kit. I pulled out some water and a bandage. I poured water on the wound and it washed out the dirt and dust but he still winced. I then took a small piece of cloth from his shirt and rubbed the blood away, and then I placed the bandage.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked up. His eyes were red and teary.

"Erik…" He said, still writhing in pain. I took off my gas mask and looked at him.

"I'm Mikael, what were you doing out here?" I asked. I noticed he had a small satchel with some food in it, and a broken food can, like it was bitten open.

"You had food, didn't you? The beasts are attracted by the smell of food." I said. I saw that he knew his mistake, and he then reached into his bag and pulled out a small can of corn.

"You can have this, Mikael. Thank you for saving me." Erik said. He then put it in my pistol holster, the only pocket in his reach. He must've been six or seven years old. Too young to be wandering the wastes, I still questioned why he was out here.

"Do you know where you live?" I asked. I must return him to his house, or he will die when night falls.

"Yeah, in a town named Verindiskya, it's small but everyone there is nice and they help me and my momma." Erik said. His eyes were no longer red and he was able to sit normally. I took the can of corn out of my pocket and put it in my bag, and then holstered my revolver. I stood up and helped Erik up on his feet. He wobbled, like he was weary after the attack.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just want to get home." Erik said in a sad tone. I never leave anyone behind, but a child, I try to save them at no cost. He then pointed to my wrist, where a dog collar was wrapped around it.

"Why do you wear this collar?" Erik asked. I couldn't down his question.

"I used to have a dog, her name was Rose. She sort of… died when those beasts attacked. When they left, the only thing that was left was here collar, so I wear this all the time, in her honor." I explained.

"Oh, that's sad." Erik said.

"Yes, it is sad, but sadness is a weakness, so I try to keep it in binds." I said. We then started walking on down the abandoned road.

I saw the sun start to set in the distance and I knew we had to set up camp. I led him into a small townhouse and we gathered some leaves and twigs to start a fire. I took some flint and lit a small fire then it eventually grew into something bigger. While I started the fire and started cooking food, Erik collected some random miscellaneous items from the other rooms. He came back with a box full of junk and other valuable items. He pulled out some money, a watch, some other junk, ammunition, and a gun. It was a 9mm pistol with a full magazine and a few other ones.

"Can I keep this, Mikael?" Erik asked. He had that look in his eyes, he was serious.

"As long as you let me teach you, you can have it." I said. I felt this bond, between me and Erik. I saw happiness in his eyes, the first time in a long time. But he knew it was time for sleep. I brought out a blanket and some pillows and an extra bedroll and set it up next to him. We were sleeping soon, but I didn't fall asleep until I knew it was safe, for I wanted to protect this boy with all my might.

I awoke to the sounds of gunshots and Erik not by his side. I grabbed my revolver and rushed out the door to see Erik shooting his 9mm at some mutant rats.

"Erik! Are you alright?" I cried. Erik turned to him with enthusiasm.

"I hit one! I hit one!" Erik screamed happily. I was mad that he left without my permission and that he started shooting the gun without supervision. But I wasn't his father, so I couldn't tell him no. I approached Erik and rubbed his back.

"We have to go Verindiskya, and get you home." I said as I pulled out a pistol holster and a belt, I tied the belt around Erik and put the holster on the belt, then put the gun in the holster.

"Keep this safe, there will be many trying to get it." I said. I don't know how much I can truly trust the child. He could be the sun of a crime lord, but all I could do is to get to Verindiskya. I've seen it from my vantage point a small town where Erik describes Verindiskya is. So I'm heading in that location on my map.

As I walk with Erik, I look to him and I see how he truly is a good kid. He has the face of a hero, a thing I see rarely, and he seems to know about a gun real fast, which might not be good. If he has a trigger finger, then I might have some troubles. But my worries soon subsided when I saw a caravan up ahead. Three men with rifles and a pack mule with all their merchandise, I knew exactly how to react. I look to Erik and say,

"Come on, Erik. These men can help us." I said. We then started running and waving our hands.

"Hey! We want to trade!" I started yelling and they stopped when they saw Erik running alongside me.

We eventually got to them and they greeted us with open arms. They look experienced with scars and scraggly beards. One of them, with the greyest beard I've ever seen, claimed himself as the leader of the group. His name was Alexander Fire-Heart, a family quote. We traded junk, and they gave us ammunition, food, and medical supplies. But it wasn't like we were going to stay long, so we said our goodbyes and left for Verindiskya.

It was about three o' clock when we saw the town on the horizon. Erik filled with joy and we started running towards this safe haven in the wasteland. We started seeing more of it, buildings and towers. There was already a guard who had his sights on us but he then saw Erik and lowered his barrel and yelled something into the town. Then a woman came out of the gate with arms wide. We got close enough to hear her.

"Baby, you're back!" She cried when she saw Erik.

"Mama, I thought I'd never come home!" Erik cried. She stroked his hair.

"You're safe, that's the only thing that's important. Now who's this man next to you?" The lady asked. I moved closer and said,

"I'm Mikael, I found him in the old ruins." I said. Explaining to her what happened.

"Well I don't know why he was there, but here…" She said, pulling out a revolver that matched mine.

"I have no need for it, so you can have it." She explained. I put it in my other holster and looked back at Erik's mother.

"Thank you, miss. But I have to leave, for I can't stay in one place for long." I said as I walked off into the distance, with a perfect place to stay behind me, and the ever so interesting wasteland ahead of me. But all I could see was dust…

**END**


End file.
